


Loaded Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle assesses Eve on using weapons.I realise now that this kinda strayed from your request so I’m sorry;; hope you still like it!Request: V teaching Eve how to fight/training her to use a gun for S4!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dontbeavimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbeavimp/gifts).



Eve stepped inside the vast grey room and glanced around. There was a table in the middle, decorated with multiple guns and knives. Eve felt a twang of cold rush down her back, she was really doing this.

The events over the past few days were complex, to say the least. In the end, Carolyn had insisted that Eve be assessed on her weaponry skills, using a weapon and fighting, the basics. But instead of being assessed by some ordinary teacher, she was to be assessed by Villanelle. 

Now, Eve wasn’t complaining, but she knew that the cocky assassin would surely use this scenario to her advantage. Then again, Eve still wasn’t complaining if that was the case.

She walked towards the table and reached out a hand to one of the guns.

“Are you sure that’s the best you could choose?” Villanelle’s sharp voice rang through Eve’s ears. 

She spun on her heels and was immediately cornered. Villanelle’s body trapped Eve against the table, her hands on either side of Eve’s waist. 

“Surely you should start off with a basic Glock before using a rifle, no?” the Russian accent tinged Villanelle’s words.

Perhaps Eve could play along to the assassin’s game?

Eve lifted a hand to rest on Villanelle’s neck, her index finger brushing under Villanelle’s ear. Villanelle’s eyes widened in response and her lips parted in surprise. 

“I just need you to assess me.” Eve whispered, almost threateningly.

“Well, we’ll see what needs improving and then whether I need to teach you more.” Villanelle responded, her voice unchanging. 

“I love this side of you,” Eve murmured, lifting herself off the table and moving forwards into Villanelle, causing the blonde to step back. “So authoritative.” 

After organising the guns and knives on the table in order of the ones Eve needed practice on, Villanelle moved out of the room to set up the targets on the wall. 

Whilst she was arranging them from outside, Eve let out a breath she had been holding unknowingly. Deep inside, Eve was truly a bit scared. The environment with weapons brought back hurtful memories, when Eve stabbed Villanelle and when Villanelle shot Eve. Their game was dangerous but they kept coming back to each other, Eve worried it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked and used one of the weapons on the other. 

A loud buzz sounded in the room and a line of targets moved across a rail along the walls. Some targets were at different distances from Eve and some were different sizes, probably to test her accuracy, Eve thought. 

Villanelle walked back into the room and said nothing. When Eve gave her a questioning look, Villanelle just nodded at the table. So, Eve picked up the nearest dagger. 

Villanelle’s voice made an incorrect sound, mimicking something from a game show. She folded her arms. “Targets are for guns, sweetheart.” 

Instead of replacing the dagger, Eve turned to Villanelle. She strolled right up to her and squared her up against the wall. 

Using the knife, Eve hung the cold blade under Villanelle’s chin, the harsh temperature of the metal causing the blonde to wince slightly.

“I’ll need you to check my handling and aim.” Eve said, her expression unreadable. 

“Okay then.” Villanelle reacted innocently.

Villanelle stood behind Eve, the detective’s body fitting perfectly in hers. She extended an arm along Eve’s, gripping the gun. 

“Alright,” Villanelle mumbled into Eve’s ear. “Right.. there.” 

She angled Eve’s arm to line up with one of the targets. 

Feeling Villanelle nod into her hair, Eve clenched the trigger. The gunshot resounded through the air, the shot landing slap bang in the middle of where the target’s eyes would be. 

“Perfect,” Villanelle acknowledged. “Try on your own.” 

She stepped away from Eve’s body and Eve shuffled slightly from the removal of warmth behind her. 

Re-completing the shot on her own, the new bullet hole made the target’s head fall back from pressure.

Villanelle chuckled in pride. “You seem to know how to use a gun properly then.” 

Eve dropped the gun on the table. 

“I know how to use a knife as well.” Eve’s voice turned stern, not making eye contact with Villanelle.

“Well yes, I remember vividly.” 

Eve could swear she heard a tone of hurt in Villanelle’s words, but it vanished before she could administer it.

Eve finally turned to face Villanelle and smiled. 

“Thanks for today. If Carolyn thinks I need another session, I’ll see you then.” 

“We aren’t going to meet earlier?” 

“Tsk, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find some way to break into my house to see me.” 

Villanelle laughed at this and nodded. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
